jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle
Princess Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong) is one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She represents the element of magic. She's the student of Princess Celestia and makes friendship reports to her. Her best friends are Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Her friend and assistant is Spike the dragon, and her big brother is Shining Armor, who is now married to her old foalsitter now older sister-in-law, Princess Cadence. She also helps her friends if something is troubling them, like Princess Celestia's sister Princess Luna. Likes *Books *Reading *Vanilla ice cream *Red balloons *Dancing * Dislikes *Quesadillas *Failing *Thanos Trivia *Twilight Sparkle and her friends will guest star in Jeffrey & Friends meet Bambi. At the end, she, along with Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, will join Jeffrey's team. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magical Mystery Cure, Twilight Sparkle will get wings, become an alicorn and a princess, making her the second princess member on Jeffrey's side of the team. *As the''' Masked Matter-Horn, '''she can generate energy beams with a variety of uses from her horn, such as energy blasts and freeze rays. *Twilight teaches Xion history. *After losing several members of her team including Sunset Shimmer , Spike and Spider-Man to Thanos during ''"Avengers: Infinity War", ''Twilight began living rest of her tragic life. Thus, she decided to become her own heroic icon known as "Batmare", being trained by Bruce "Batman" Wayne to become fellow Dark Knight, preparing to face the Mad Titan with her fellow surviving members. Gallery Princess Twilight in royal chariot S03E13.png|Coronation dress Crystal Twilight Sparkle.png|Crystal form Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Twilight Star Swirl.jpg|Halloween Costume (Star Swirl the Bearded) Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls.png|Human Twilight Sparkle Twilight modeling S1E14.png|Twilight Sparkle's Grand Galloping Gala dress. Twilight so me! S2E9.png|Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn. Twilight younger filly S2 E25.png|Twilight Sparkle as a filly. 640px-Twilight_Sparkle_as_Masked_Matter-Horn_S4E06.png|As the Masked Matter-Horn Twilight - Clover the Clever S2E11.png|Dressed as Clover the Clever Twilight's new crown cropped S4E02.png|Twilight's new crown Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_and_Twilight_as_Breezies_S4E16.png|As a Breezie 640px-Twilight_Fluttershy_not_going_tell_S1E09.png|As "Twilight Flopple" Twilight_Sparkle_Earth_pony_ID_S2E01.png|As an Earth pony Twilight_Sparkle_pegasus_S4E11_cropped.png|As a Pegasus Twilight_Sparkle_as_Mare_Do_Well_ID_S02E08.png|As Mare Do Well Twilight_-_Commander_Easyglider_ID_S4E21.png|Dressed as Commander Easyglider Twilight Sparkle anthro ID EG.png Twilight's Rainbow Glow S4E25.png Twilight_and_Rarity_in_their_Rainbow_Power_forms_S4E26.png|Rainbow Powered Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle statue ID S1E17.png Bridesmaid twilight sparkle by ibelcomputing-d4rucbu.png Future twilight by joemasterpencil-d4saull.png Twilight_Sparkle_hoplite_costume_ID_S5E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_living_drawing_ID_S5E12.png Twilight_corrupted_ID_S2E2.png Twilight_Sparkle_Crystal_Pony_ID_S6E2.png Twilight_Sparkle_seapony_ID.png MLP_The_Movie_Twilight_Sparkle_official_artwork.png Music Box Ballerina Twilight.png|As a Music Box Ballerina Future Twilight.png|As an adult DtD Library.png|Twilight & Spike's House: Golden Oak Library mlp_resource__elements_of_harmony_by_grievousfan-d6eiln8.png|Twilight's Elements of Harmony Twilight_Sparkle_parents_S1E23.png|Twilight's Parents 640px-TheLastKeyS4E26.png|Discord old Medallion 640px-TwilightsKingdom426.png|Twilight's new Castle 640px-Twilight_gets_her_key_S4E26.png|Twilight's Key of Magic Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:MLP characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Royalty Category:Guardians Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Princesses Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Xion's family Category:Justice League Category:Females Category:Teen Titans Category:Singers Category:Sisters Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns Category:Nieces Category:Main Leaders Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures members (76859Thomas) Category:Daughters Category:Elements of Harmony: Magic Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Honorary Members Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Avengers Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Light-Powered characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Geniuses Category:Toons Category:Darkblade's allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Lucario's Adventures Allies Category:Aunts Category:Teleporters Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Lily's family Category:Twilight's Adventure members Category:The Rainbooms Category:Twilight's family Category:Characters for Twilight's Adventures Category:Mentors Category:Teachers Category:The Thunderbolts Category:Courtney's family Category:Hybrids Category:Closest Allies of the MPC Category:Characters with ultimate powers Category:Genies Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Sister-in-laws Category:Adults Category:Hard workers Category:Characters for Courtney's Adventures Category:Old friends of Craig the Genie Category:Pure Good Category:Crystal Gems Category:Liars Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Characters who have Electrokinesis Category:Bartisya Or Marky's binary members Category:Bartisya Or Marky honary members